


荏苒（然访，剧情车一发完）

by yaowanzi7



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 然访 - Freeform, 瞳耀衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7





	荏苒（然访，剧情车一发完）

荏苒（然访，剧情车一发完）

 第一次写这对，两部没看过原剧，所以背景算半AU  
 ooc or 狗血 怪我 私设如山 无脑剧情  
 略渣痴情然X精英痴情访  
 逃不开破镜重圆，前后十年  
 相差八九岁，保留胃病梗  
 假如我能写出精英受  
 强制play、dirty talk、变态play  
 提前看好注意点，慎入

（1）

如果青春就该挥洒热泪，肆意妄为，荡气回肠，不留遗憾，即像一首朝气蓬勃的诗篇又像一场不计算后果的战争。

那么沈浩然的确拥有一个完美的青春。

就如他的性格，令人向往，充满了勇气。

至少吸引着与他相差迥异的高访。

（2）

高访自然不会忘记那唯一能代表自己还年轻过的曾经，与沈浩然的相遇即平凡又透着不真实，他甚至想过，如果晚那么一两分钟，换了条路走，是否会是另一番光景，碰到另一个人，走进另一段故事。

总是有人谱写着不同的情景，犹如每场恋爱的开端都含着羞涩和幸福，也许还需要一些勇气，尽管开场白不同，结束时却又异曲同工的相似。

无论过程如何甜蜜，没有两人坐在夕阳下，花白着发看向大海的背景，似乎就不算个圆满。

或许他们都曾想过不少老去后的情节，终败给了躲在暗处的强大敌人，它有着很多张面具，有时变成时间，拉长两人的距离，有时变成疑心，离间两人的心，有时变成问题，逼迫着两人做出选择，有时又变成了误解，切断了两人的情义，而当高访明白时，一直跟在他身边的孩子，早就不见了身影，他试图去寻找，才发现，有些事注定了结局，即便挽回，也失了最先的美好。

从无名之辈摸爬滚打到如今从商界站稳脚，功劳不仅仅是他的鞠躬尽瘁，或许藏在身后的秘密，少不了那位时刻出现在脑中的年轻脸孔。

忙碌总是最好的借口，至少暂时驱逐了心里盘踞了七八年之久的人与事，虽然他从不认为自己是个拿得起放不下的人，但如果酒或疲倦可以买他一夜安稳觉，也算是场值得的交易。

也曾想过，时光苒荏白驹过隙，总不能就这么死盯着那一片不会开花结果的地，可终究拗不过内心的执念。

他是个商人，自然知道任何一桩生意，都有赔赚的概率，而他好似是守着吃光了自己老本的死股，不敢抛不敢投，眼睁睁的看着曲线从红变绿，直至跌入谷底。

（2）

就像爱情，每个公司也会有起落跌宕，如若撑不过命运打来的一朵朵浪花，便会像所以失败者那样，趴伏在沙滩上，等待阳光暴晒至枯萎，或者被下一波浪头席卷。

他自是见惯了这样的场面，所以明白其中的残酷与黑暗，远比看似繁琐的外表要复杂甚多，弯弯绕绕的人心，曲曲折折的道路，踏错一步便又是个万劫不复。

听了秘书与合伙人的多次劝阻，公司并没有到需要他亲自出马的地步，更何况大病初愈最是需要休息之时，只是，经济就像泡影说破就破，一朝辉煌一朝幻灭，谁又不希望能更稳固的扎入地基深层，屹立不倒。

合同是早就谈好的，他这所后天发展的合伙公司的确与对方丰厚殷实的家族企业相差甚远，尽管不满于对方每次只会委派秘书来谈合约，但处理的结果恰到好处又无法成为挑剔的借口，只能从心底灌下个无礼自大的名头，依旧要盛装前往亲自签订。

包厢里金碧辉煌的水晶灯从高处向下散发着刺眼的光，只是一个背影便让他止住脚，心脏迅速跳动起来，按耐不住将它锁在胸腔，放在口袋中的手攥成拳，指甲刺入掌心，带来的痛感使他平稳了些许呼吸，压下内心的波澜起伏，不动声色的将视线移开看着被照出光点的桌椅，从他微翘的嘴角扬起礼貌的弧度，迈动脚步。

“高总来了，快请坐。”对方秘书拉开椅子，看他落坐后，拿起酒杯，“这是我们沈总，刚回国半年，之前也是一直熟悉公司没顾上跟您谈合约，好在您没挑剔我的办事效率，我这就当赔罪，先干为敬。”

“张秘书办事周密谨慎，想必贵公司有您也是如虎添翼，岂能随意自轻？”高访别过视线，尽可能的让自己顺其自然一些，也跟着举起酒杯，甚至连颜色都没去细看，入口便是窜鼻的苦涩，滑进喉管，瞬间冲入胃里，眉头微皱，“合作愉快。”

“高总爽快人，又好酒量，真是年轻有为。”张秘书拿起酒瓶，高访看着透明液体缓缓流入杯中，胃部便是一阵翻腾，他用力压住才阻断了向上涌的酸意。

握住杯子的手，微颤。他抿起唇，飘入鼻腔的酒味，刺激着胃部令他作呕，强烈的视线从对面传来，即便不去探视也无法忽略，他硬撑着举起手，闭上双眼，杯沿贴在嘴边，冰冷的液体带着灼烧过的细针擦过他的唇。

“行了。”耳边传来低沉的嗓音，不似记忆中那般熟悉，温热的感触握住他的手，将还未入口的酒转回到了杯里，放在桌面上，“把合同拿过来，签了吧。”

 

从他手上移开的温热源头，此刻正握着笔在合同书上签下自己的名字，沈浩然三个字完整立体的展现在他眼前，脑中却翻出了记忆中的话语‘我怎么才能把字写的像你一样漂亮？需要练很久吧？不过字可不如你人美。’

 

“沈…总的字很好看。”他垂着头眼睛像是定在了那三个字上，下意识的舔了舔唇。

“签吧。”闯入视线的手指敲打着书面，“还是高总有别的意见要提？”

“没有，抱歉。”他轻声回应，拿起笔签下了自己的名字。

一式两份的合同，拿在他手里说不出的沉重，胃部的灼烧感也让他浑身无力，深吸一口气，压住不适才抬起头对上与记忆相重合的眸子，那是一双严肃起来令人心颤的独特眼型，岁月从他的脸上留下了棱角分明的成熟气息，确是增添了不少魅力，让人一眼便无法忘怀。

“高总不想走？那我陪你叙叙旧？”沈浩然依靠在桌子边，低头看着他的发旋，声线听不出什么情绪。

高访看着面前丰盛的饭菜，胃里又开始翻涌，他很想拿起合同说声谢谢便潇洒离开，可是脚下像是生了根，心里有个声音不断的说，终是你亏欠了对方，也该好好道个歉。

（3）

“沈总，你要带我去哪？”高访跟在男人身后，空旷的楼道只有两人的脚步声，幽暗的灯光充满了神秘诱惑之意，他有些不自在的快走了两步，拉住对方的手臂。

身体被按在墙壁上，后背传来冰冷之意，背着光的脸孔根本看不出任何情绪，只有贴近耳廓的热气与发着狠的声音，“不是要和我谈谈吗？高总，你以为的谈谈和我以为的是一种吗？”

“唔……”被湿热包裹住的耳垂，瞬间发烫，他随即抬起手退拒着面前强健的体魄，“放……开……”

“放开你？呵……”沈浩然扣住他的手腕，推开旁边的门，“来都来了，不做点什么岂不是浪费了高总的一番美意？”

插入房卡，亮光倾泻而出，高访看着房内的装潢摆设才明白刚刚前台小姐暧昧的目光，他强自镇定的回过头，四目相对，“带我来这干什么？沈总你是不是误会了什么？”

沈浩然的视线从高访的脸上移到房间里，反手将门锁上，抬起另一手搂住他的肩，带着不容反抗的力道向里走，“这里是80层，那边有扇落地窗，一会你趴在上面被我操的时候，可以边享受边看风景，这个水床是出了名的软，在上面做能让你快感加倍，墙壁上挂着的情趣用品，每一样用起来应该都很爽，什么口味的润滑油都有，避孕套也……”

“沈浩然！”高访脸颊羞红，一把推开对方，双眼里的不可置信根本无法掩饰，或许是印在内心的男孩太过于深刻，那个连亲吻他都会面色透红，亲密的话语从来都是在他耳边轻声传入，连与他亲热时都会小心翼翼，就怕伤了他分毫的男孩再也回不来了，已经连最后的念想都被现实冲击模糊，似乎从来都没出现过，目光从房间里转了一圈移到沈浩然的脸上，依旧没有消去惊诧：“你别太过分，我是想和你谈谈，毕竟我们现在是合作关系，我不想……”

“高总，今晚可没什么时间让你谈心。”沈浩然慢条斯理的解开西装扣子，歪头看着高访不自觉的向后退了一步，认真的口吻听不出丝毫玩笑之意“如果我操完你，你还没晕过去的话，我们再好好谈。”

“沈总想要缓解欲望，想必多少年轻漂亮的都随你挑选，我这样上了年纪的，不太适合您的口味。”高访呼出一口气，镇定住情绪，“今天打扰了，等您有空我们再谈。”

“我今天就想吃老的。”沈浩然脱下外套解开领带任它随意的挂在脖颈间，抬手摘下高访的脸上的眼镜，随手扔在沙发上“去洗个澡。”

高访弯腰拿起眼镜，根本不想再说一句话，对方的力气比八年前更甚，一把环过他的腰直接扛起，健壮的肩部抵住他的胃口，痛感还未深达，眼前便是一花，身体直接摔在了床上，水波感十分强烈，晃动着无法稳住。

“既然高总不想洗澡，我们就别浪费时间，直接来吧。”沈浩然脱的只剩下内裤，一条腿跪在床边，将高访试图坐起的身子，又按回水床里，带着邪气说着令高访发颤的话“我可还记着不少你的敏感点。”

“沈……沈浩然，你放开我！”高访深感恐慌，他的确还喜欢着沈浩然，但不是眼前这个披着面具的男人，这种像是被侮辱一样的床事，他一点也不想要，挣扎中，指甲滑向对方的脸，转而便留下个不浅的印子。

沈浩然发了狠，他根本无法抗拒，只能任由对方用领带将他的双手捆绑住，按于头顶，本就红润的脸颊此刻像是煮红的虾子，热烫不已。

“别着急，我们慢慢来，前戏长一点，后面才能更爽，我这可是为了你好。”他拉开高仿的双腿，身体嵌入紧贴在对方着下体，前后顶动了几下，故意道“是不是，我的好叔叔？”

 

这本是他们几年前玩笑之余的谈资，高访生气时便会板起脸说‘我都快到当你叔叔的年纪了，要懂得尊老爱幼。’

‘不仅要尊你，我还要爱你呢，叔叔。’沈浩然总会这么嬉皮笑脸的闹他。

 

“不……沈浩然……别……”他用绑在一起的手挡住脸，眼角的湿意渗入西装袖口，原来只有他自己还深陷在过去的泥沼里，对于沈浩然来说，已然是一场翻页了，却随时能拿出来说道的老旧笑话。

脚踝被对方轻易握住抬起，他从双手的缝隙间看到对方仔细的将鞋带解开，动作温柔地脱下他的鞋袜，干净白皙的皮肤，秀气的脚型，“跟女人似的，又小又瘦，还这么嫩。”

“别！！”湿热感从脚踝处蔓延开来，他蹬动着腿想从对方手中挣脱出来，却被硬质的膝盖抵住了下体，浑身便是一软，“…嗯唔……”

“我没记错脚踝的敏感处，还有大腿根，每次我一舔那里，你就浑身发红，纯的跟……”

“别说…别说了…沈浩…额哈…”高访已经很多年没有做过性事，哪里招架得住对方的调戏，肉眼可见的肌肤都已经染上了一层粉，沈浩然对他了如指掌，轻轻挑逗便让他缴械：“…别…说…唔…”

“还那么害羞。”高访挡住脸，似乎只有这样才能挡住羞愧感，却错过了沈浩然也同样红润的脸，只听到对方戏谑的声线。

皮带扣发出金属碰撞音，沈浩然轻易便把高访的裤子脱了下来，他只觉得自己像个被新装打扮的旧物，剥去一层层的外表，终要不堪的将自己完全曝露出来。

“高总，你多大了？有三十四五了吧？”沈浩然的手带着潮气划过高访的大腿内侧，“皮肤还这么嫩，腿还这么直，你知道吗？这么多年我一直忘不了，它们紧紧的环着我的腰，每次想起来，我都会立刻硬起来，不信你摸。”

高访被他拉住手按到一处硬物上，即便是隔着一层布料，他依旧能被灼烫到，惊得想抽回手，最后气急败坏的看着沈浩然，眼角都染上了红色。

“沈总……觉得好玩吗？对一个老男人也……硬的起来？唔！！……哈啊……”下体突然被恶意揉搓，尾音带着颤抖，话都变成了喘息。

“你不也硬了？”沈浩然低下头，另一手捏着高仿的下颚对上自己的视线，“是不是很想我操你？”

高访咬着唇，无法挣动开对方的桎梏，只好闭上双眼不去看他。

松开钳住下颚的手，解开他的西装扣子，隔着衬衣捏住他的乳尖揉搓着，直至变硬，感受着对方的轻颤，“我记得，以前一捏你这里，肉棒就翘的特别厉害，几年过去了，你还是没变。”

“闭……闭嘴！唔……嗯啊……”即便是死咬住唇也阻挡不住呻吟出声，他皱着眉，胸口传来一阵阵带着刺痛的舒爽。

沈浩然拉起高访的衬衣，对方突然睁大双眼，被绑起的手抬起，捂住自己的衬衣扣子，“别解……别解……”

“既然你想这么玩，那就听你的。”僵持了一会，沈浩然放开手，将高访的身体翻转过来跪爬在床上，水波动荡了一会才平稳下来，撩开西装下摆，将内裤扒了下来，滚圆的臀瓣展现在他面前，抬手便是两巴掌，白嫩的地方立刻出现红痕，高访抖着腿，闷哼出声。

他咬着床单，沈浩然故意用手指在他后穴里富有技巧的的揉按着凸起的敏感点，前面的手不断刺激着他已经翘起的肉棒，前后夹击的快感，根本无力抵抗，大脑有些混沌，口水将布料完全浸湿，颊边冒出了细小的汗珠，嘴里呜咽出声。

沈浩然贴在高访的西装上，咬着他的耳朵，“告诉我，这里还有谁操过？”

高访闭上眼，拒绝听到对方带着恶意口吻的问话，却无法忽视后穴里的感触，“唔……嗯啊……”

“除了我！有没有别人操过你！”沈浩然堵住领口，在他后穴里的手指越发肆意的乱按，刺激着他，“不说，我就在插一根手指，或者高总你想试试拳交？”

“沈…嗯啊……”清晰地感受到对方坚硬的指甲划过娇嫩的内壁，他摇着头，似乎要被不明感触逼疯，被绑在一起的双手用力交握。

沈浩然似乎没有那么多耐心，粗壮的肉棒已经迫不及待想插入到温暖的小穴里，抽出三根已经潮湿的手指，看着一开一阖的穴口，从床头柜里拿出圆形跳蛋，勾着嘴角，“试试这个。”

异物被三根手指推入，高访下意识地回头看去，带着湿气的眸子，上身完好的穿着灰色哑光西装,却崛起屁股任他玩弄，不可言喻的冲动，让他内心深处的占有欲像个破笼而出的恶魔，“告诉我！还有没有别人看过你这幅样子！操过你的屁股！”

“唔……啊…不！”感到异物被越推越深，他将头埋入双臂中，双腿颤抖：“没有！没有别人！啊啊啊！！！！”

粗壮的肉棒直闯而入，被温热的内壁包裹住，沈浩然舒爽的叹了口气，粗着声“既然叔叔这么老实，我就信你一次，如果你真和我之外的人上床，看我不把你操废了。”

“…啊啊啊…不要！拿出去…不…唔…嗯哈…”被挤到最里面的跳蛋，似乎要进入他未知的地方，恐慌感伴着快感像潮水一般将他淹没。

“还是叔叔的屁股最好操，又湿又热，像个小嘴一直吸着我。”沈浩然揉着高访的臀部，“下次，我要让叔叔给我口交，不过你的嘴这么小，我还真怕会撑破了它。”

耳边是那人的污言秽语，后穴被大力的撞击，突来的震动让他绷紧了身体，窝在最深处的跳蛋像是疯了似的弹跳起来，瞬间被放大的快感，让他破音叫了出来。

“…啊啊…不要…嗯啊…”他用着自己仅有的力气，向前挪动着身体，被绑起来的双手抖的根本无法支撑肩膀，“…求你…浩然…不要…要这…拿出…哈啊…”

沈浩然看着高访向前挪蹭了几下，肉棒从他的小穴里退出了一些，抬起手掐住对方的腰部，猛地向后拉，撞击声与惊喘声一同响起，跳蛋被他操到了更深的地方，持续震动。

尽管心里多不愿，生理还是无法抵抗住这逼人的快感，精液毫无预兆的射了出来，高访粗喘着气趴在床上，连呼吸声都带着颤音。

“还有谁能像我一样把你操射？”高访上身贴在水床上，立起的乳尖因他的撞击而摩擦着衬衣，任由沈浩然将他的精液抹在他的臀部上，甚至还用手指划着圈，“让你这么爽？”

“沈总…你恨…恨我…”高访已经没有力气撑起上身，唾液顺着嘴角流出，身上散着热气与潮湿，白皙染成了艳红色，似乎找不到一处本色。

“你喊我什么！”沈浩然突然掐着他的臀向两边扒开，像个打桩机似的前后摆动着腰部，操弄着他的小穴，睁大双眼，里面含着怒气“你喊我什么！”

“…啊嗯…哈…浩…浩然…”泪水从眼角滚出，那个抱着他撒娇的孩子到底为何变成了这样，身体和心似乎分离开来，一面受着煎熬，一面享受着快感。

“不对！不对！”速度越来越快，撞击声越来越大，跳蛋随着他每一次的操弄摩擦过他的g头，鼻音甚至有些浓重：“高访…叔叔…你忘了…喊我什么了吗？”

高访竟听出了对方话语中的悲痛，终是张开了嘴，抛去呻吟便是那两个挑动了心间的字“…然然。”

沈浩然也没想到自己这么没用，对方只是喊了他的小名，便完全缴械而出，射进了湿热的后穴深处，身体放松的趴在高访的背部，喘着粗气。

跳蛋被缩紧的后穴咬死了一般，他用了十几分钟才把它拉了出来，马力十足的在床上跳跃着，带着淫水和精液。

高仿浑身上下都湿透了，被闷在西服里的潮气无处蒸发，只能紧紧的贴敷着衬衣，十分粘腻。

沈浩然将他拉起，在高访半睁的眼里，逐渐放大的脸，直到吻住了他的唇，口腔里满是对方的味道，舌头相互勾缠，津液顺着嘴边流出，莫入衬衣领口。

“我想在落地窗前干你。”高访睁大双眼，看着对方解开他的双手，将他抱到阳台前，双腿已经无法支撑住身体的重量，软的只能依靠着沈浩然。

洁净的玻璃面倒映出自己的脸，高访才想起挣扎，却被沈浩然按住了背，上身完全贴在了玻璃上，崛起的臀部在他手中把玩了有一会，大腿悬空挂在对方的臂弯里，硬铁一般的肉棒再次插了进来。

“八年了，怎么可能就操你一次。”沈浩然另一手掐着他的腰，当作支撑点，开始前后摆动臀部，似乎是发泄了一次后，不在盲目的追求射精的快感，更多的是享受过程，却让高访受尽了苦头，已经有些发木的穴口，依旧无法阻挡住被操弄的感觉袭遍全身，甚至爽的连脚趾都卷曲了起来。

“爽吗？说话！被操的只会叫床了？”沈浩然像是故意的，用言语刺激着他“我记得叔叔你喜欢成熟的，根本看不上我这种小屁孩，可你的小屁股喜欢我这么操你，根本就不想让我离开。”

80层的高度，一览众山小的景观，热汤的脸颊贴在冰冷的玻璃上，带来了一丝舒缓，他闭上眼，泪水从脸颊滑下，身体颤抖着，只能顺从生理带来的快乐，分身再一次被男人操的硬了起来，向外溢出不少前列腺液。

“我能不能把你操的尿出来？”恶略的种子一旦生根，似乎就像是抑制不住般的，不断生长，话也拦不住的向外吐露，“还是你很喜欢被我这么……”

“…你就想羞辱我…嗯哈…我知道…你…恨…啊啊啊！！！”猛烈的撞击让他无法再说出下面的话。

沈浩然再也没说过一句话，就那么持续着快速，一直操着高访的后穴，两人结合处满是发白的淫水，顺着笔直的大腿向下流，整个房间里只剩下水渍声与扑鼻的腥膻，以及两人抑制不住的呻吟。

高访再次射出来的精液依旧浓稠，沈浩然抽出纸巾替他擦干净，看着被自己操弄的已经没有意识的男人，尽管自己已经射了两次还意气风发的肉棒似乎叫嚣着还要进入旖旎之地，他深吸了一口气，压下内心的欲望，将高仿打横抱起，放到床上。

时间久远到连感情的怠倦期也熬过了，沈浩然忘不了当年的痛心疾首，也无法真的下狠心去伤害高访。

他跪在床边，低头看着高访被灯光烘托成了暖橘色的脸，双眉间未开的褶皱，还有未干的泪珠分散的夹在睫毛间，干涩泛白的唇，让他忍不住低头吻了两下，甚至伸出舌头把它全部舔湿。

抓着高访的手臂抬起，腕部的勒痕在白皙的肌肤上异常明显，他心疼的放在嘴边将每一寸都轻吻过来。

拘束的正装似乎禁锢了高访的自由，他挣动了下手臂，又不太情愿的放回了原位，沈浩然伸手轻柔的替他解开衬衣扣子，想让他舒服一些。

随着上身裸露的肌肤增多，视线被模糊的水汽凝结，不断下滑的泪水像是断了线的珠子，他看着对方的胸口。颤抖着手，终是没敢上前抚摸一下。

只剩呜咽声伴着悔恨的道歉在房间里徘徊不去。

（4）

“高访！”逃离了噩梦，带着一身汗渍坐直身体，视线所到之处根本没有嘴里念得那人，手里还有余温，满地的杂乱衣物，耳边是细碎的水声，他扶着床边站了起来，浑身酸痛。

浴室并没有上锁，沈浩然一脸慌张的闯了进去，氤氲的水雾蒸腾扑鼻，拨开层层热气，高访纤细的身型背对而立，水珠顺着他背脊中线滑下，直至落入股沟，窄腰翘臀，长腿笔直，他只觉大脑一阵眩晕，连忙移开视线。

“我今年34岁了，沈浩然。”高访的声线听起来平稳无波，却像是一堵无缝隙的墙，一点点朝着沈浩然压去，“我被一个比我小了将近十岁的孩子，操哭了，操射了，还觉得很爽，是不是很贱？”

热气像镜子上的磨砂面，变成了水珠，画着曲线一寸寸向下蔓延，破坏了原本的平整，看起来十分怪异。

“够了吧？就算你恨我……”胃部一阵痉挛，他弯下腰抽气，手按住湿滑的墙壁，“……这么多年，我也不好过，你以为我……”

“高访，你怎么了！”沈浩然走到他身后，一把将他揽入怀里，手捂住他的胃，焦躁不安的“是不是这里难受？我们去医院。”

“……没事，老毛病。”高访抿着唇，依靠着对方的胸膛，滚圆的水珠被两人贴在一起的肌肤碾破，四散开来。

沈浩然拦腰将他抱起来走出浴室，高访似乎也难受的不想挣扎，微闭着眼便由他去了。

“这里怎么回事？”颤抖的手摸上他胸前的刀疤，轻到尘埃的声音，不用看也知道，对方已经双眼湿润。

“里面长了个肿瘤，以为是胃癌，良性的，算是命大。”高访一字未瞒，似乎是故意将自己的伤痛曝出，鲜血淋漓的展现在两人面前。

沈浩然哭了多久，他已经忘了，脑中只剩那人语无伦次的对不起与缕也缕不顺的表白。

（5）

谁也说不清楚，什么叫爱情，也许他们还会被不知名的那个强大敌人打败，甚至输的一败涂地，但交付出去的心早就石沉了大海，即便对方不是他，也不会是其他人。

不如再信自己一次。

（6）

“就算你现在是合作公司的老总，也没必要每天都报道啊。”高访从电梯出来时，恰好听到合伙人用着戏谑的语气，“我看看今天又带的什……”

“看什么看？又不是给你吃的。”沈浩然将手里的食盒放在身后，将头扭到另一边，似乎是想眼不见心不烦。

“别以为他现在吃你的东西就代表原谅……”

“吃了我就高兴，你怎么总是酸里酸气的？”沈浩然睁大双眼转回头看着他，“我靠！你不会是看上我叔叔了吧！你敢！”

“沈总。”高访轻声喊道。

站在一旁的秘书小姐，吃惊的看着沈浩然从饿狼瞬间变为奶狗，甚至还摇着尾巴抖着耳朵的朝着他们老总一路小跑而来。

“我今天给你做了银鱼山药粥，你昨天不是说想吃海鲜了吗，我还做了清蒸鳜鱼，还有……”

“贵公司要倒闭了吗？”高访然拿着文件往办公室走去，顺势瞟了一眼朝他挑眉的合伙人。

“没有没有！放心！我是你强大的后盾，什么时候想休息了，就把公司给那个家伙，让他自己去做，累死他！”

（7）

“你当初不是想组乐队吗？怎么从商了？”高访摘下眼镜，揉了揉眉间。

沈浩然心疼的凑过来帮他按摩太阳穴，“因为某人说过不喜欢年轻的，没有共同话题，还想要能在事业上共进退的人，那我既然改变不了年龄，就只能在另一方面努力啦，你不知道MBA有多难考，但每次一想到你，我就想打了鸡血似的，头悬梁锥刺股！”

“贫嘴。”他整个身体放松向后靠在对方的怀里，嘴角不自觉的上翘，闭上了双眼。

（8）

“叔叔，哥哥~你理理我嘛。”沈浩然蹲在高访的脚边，像只大狗似的，不停的用头去顶他的手臂。

高访敷衍的摸了摸他的头，又将目光移到了合同上。

“你是不是又要透支自己的身体？你看看都几点了！还不睡！”沈浩然抱着闹表，哭诉“这种繁琐的事交给我来做就好，你该休息休息了。”

“我的公司还没倒闭呢，你就想着接收？野心不小啊。”高访拍了下手边的头，“我看完这点就去睡。”

“不行！我要陪着你！我要看着你睡着了，我才能安心。”

（9）

“你都四十多了，怎么还不退休啊。”

“哦，你嫌我老了是吗？”

“怎么可能！怎么会！我都爱死你了！你怎么感觉出我嫌你老了？”

（10）

“好看吗？夕阳景色最美。”

“好看是好看，你倒是看啊”

“可我觉得你最好看。”

（11）

“生日快乐，长命百岁。”

“那你也要长命百岁，不行，你还是比我早死吧。”

听到这话时，高访挑起一边的眉头看过去，沈浩然面容突然严肃起来。

“我可不希望你看着我死去，多难受啊？”

“那你呢？不难受？”

“不会，因为你闭上眼的下一秒，我也会闭上眼。”

《完》


End file.
